<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bello (extras) by Nekokolove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167936">Bello (extras)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokolove/pseuds/Nekokolove'>Nekokolove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiodust Swapverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cute couple moments, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spider siblings, alternative universe, fat nuggets - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokolove/pseuds/Nekokolove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small thing that I wanted to include in the fanfic but we didn't roleplayed.  Cute and funny moments that built their relationship after that first date, with no chronological order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Radiodust Swapverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bello (extras)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>N1 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" So, where do you have to go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" The frigorific, they brought a special something. Remember how your mom asked me about the venison lasagna?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm gonna get an entire one that they just bring from the living world. I want to pick it myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" A frigorific, eh? Only for animal meat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You have no idea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Can I go with you? I think I never went to one of those." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Sure, help me to choose. We are gonna feed everyone with it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Splendid!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frigorific was of course, very cold and full of meat hanging from the ceiling. It didn't take that much time to get to an adult deer with good size. But Alastor found himself rubbing his arms, cursing the thin fabric of his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the employees got the animal carefully cut and packed in the truck of Angel’s car, they were ready to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you fine? " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh of course, I'm just cold!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geeez, you are shivering. I should probably have told you to bring a coat…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" It's fine darling! I can only blame myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Here, you are gonna get sick. " Angel got rid of his coat and left it in Alastors shoulders. " Get to the car, so we can go back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor almost didn't listen to what the spider said. He felt surrounded by the warm layers of fabric that also smelled like Angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Cologne and gunpowder.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in the car knowing he was probably blushing and tried to avoid the spider's gaze most of the way back to the hotel.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-.-.-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Hey</span>
  <em>
    <span> bello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have you seen my coat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I'm afraid I didn't see it,  darling." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Really? It’s black and brown like this one you are wearing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" And has light fur on top like this one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the same embroidery in the back. But you say you didn't see it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Nope! Not a clue, dear!." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You are lucky you are cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I know~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🍓🍓🍓🍓</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old is Nuggets?" Alastor asked during his small reunion with his fiancee and his siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arackniss raised his head from his place on the couch, and Molly lifted her gaze away from her slice of cake.  But neither of them said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's hard to know." Angel said, sipping his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You adopted him when he was already an adult?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We think so? Maybe when they gave it to us, we thought he was a baby… " Arackniss said looking at his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I thought he he still a baby. Aren't adult pigs supposed to be huge?" Alastor felt he may be asking something he wasn't supposed to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't know? There was a problem with Nuggets that made them uncomfortable? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" The thing is we don't really know, since he just shifts when he wants. Usually when he feels danger. He is not a regular demon pig, he is a demon hellpig." Angel elaborated when he realized the information was too scarce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I don't know the difference." Alastor apologized, still feeling lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a species of enormous prehistoric pig that lived on earth before humans and got extinct before humans became a thing. They stayed here in Hell."  Molly explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Then demon Hellpigs shapeshift?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only Nuggets, for what we know." Angel said, obviously avoiding something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor looked at the pig laying by Arackniss’s side, beginning petted behind the ears. He was still a bit confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently... I made a deal with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made a deal with your pet? Is that possible?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I was only joking about him being able to protect the family with all his power in exchange for being our loved pet….and then I shook his paw."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he suddenly could shapeshift? Into a bigger pig?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not only a bigger pig. More like a 10 foot tall mass of spikes and sharp teeth, that is how a Hellpig actually looks like."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s eyes went wide, looking at the pink adorable animal that grunted pleased with Arackniss's attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was not gonna joke about bacon ever again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>